Games
by Hermione Fowl
Summary: One-shots from different characters, all based on a different game.
1. Duck Duck Goose

_1-Duck Duck Goose (Beckett's P.O.V.)_

Myles taught me the coolest game-it's called Duck Duck Goose. Well, he didn't actually teach me the rules, just told me the name. Then one of his things blew up and he couldn't tell me the rules. But I'm not totally stupid. The ducks will teach me how to play.

I wander down to the river. Ju-Ju doesn't notice-she's training with Butler. There's heaps of ducks and gooses geese at the river. But they never come to the shore. Luckily Ju-Ju taught me how to swim. So I'll swim to them.

"Duck, Duck, Goose!" I yell, and leap into the swirling currents.

The ducks swim away from me. The current pulls me under. I can't breathe_. I can't breathe_. I'm going to d-


	2. Tag

_2-Tag (Artemis's P.O.V)_

"Play with us, Arty!"

"Oh, pleeeeease, Arty!"

I reluctantly agreed to play with my younger brothers-only after being threatened by a certain blonde teenager. A choice I may regret forever. But I refused point blank to play any game involving running-such as Tag.

"Let's play Tag, Arty!" cried Beckett, oblivious to my warning.

"I refuse. . ." I began.

"TAG!" shrieked Myles. My arm would ache for weeks.

I watched warily as my brothers sprinted away from me, giggling like-well, 3 year old boys.

Uncomfortably aware of Juliet's eyes boring into me, I chased after the twins. Beckett had scrambled up a tree. Luckily he was the faster of the twins. Myles on the other hand was rocketing toward the river. Surprisingly graceful, he leapt over. I attempted to follow-and stood amid laughter, dripping from head to toe.


	3. Blind Man's Bluff

**A/N:Root's alive, because I HATE Trouble-don't ask why.=)**

_3-Blind Man's Bluff (Holly's P.O.V.)_

I entered Root's office, fuming. Stupid commander. It _was not_ my fault! Dumb Trouble'd stuffed up.

The room was pitch black. The curtains were closed so tightly, not even the smallest glimpse of moonlight could flicker through. I felt a shiver down my spine. Call it natural instincts, or whatever, but I knew something was up. This wasn't normal.

I turned to open the door-locked, of course. Like a horror movie. "Hello?" I called softly.

I felt something icy and sharp at my neck. "Hello, Holly Short. Answer me something-are you ready to die?"

A single shriek fell from my lips. The sound echoed long after the blood was dripping of the floor.


	4. Stuck In The Mud

_4-Stuck in the Mud (Juliet's P.O.V.)_

I walked slowly down the rocky track. Butler swore it would 'calm me down'. Not that I was agitated, of course. Not that I _cared _about him.

I reluctantly clambered over the bridge, pausing only to break the camera, planted to protect me. Ha. Like I needed protecting. I wasn't totally stupid.

Feeling reckless, I leapt off the bridge, swimming the rest of the way. I ended up south of where I'd started, knee deep in mud. I then realised exactly what I was in.

Sinking sand.

I tried screaming, which was pointless. Not only was there no one around to hear, my mouth was slowly filling with the squelchy, gooey stuff. This was the worst form of torture. I knew exactly what to do, but I couldn't do it. I also knew exactly what would happen when the mud squeezed the air from me.


	5. Leapfrog

**A/N:Just after DDG. Which, of course, means it'll be sad (again) **

_5-Leapfrog (Myles P.O.V.)_

Beckett's gone. He won't come home. Drowned, they say. But they're lying. He _can't _drown. He can swim.

I feel something salty in my mouth, and another running down my cheek. Thank goodness no one can see me. I'd d-

It'd be embarrassing. We don't mention the D word. It makes Mummy cry. It makes everyone else look sad. And feel sad. I won't admit it, not even to Ju-Ju, but it makes me feel sad too. That's why I cry. Because I miss him. There, I'm not afraid to admit it. I'm not afraid to admit that it makes a huge leap in my stomach, making me feel sick. Kind of like a frog. Like the game we used to play, Leapfrog. Only this time, there's no one underneath me.


	6. Paper, Scissors, Rock

**A/N:This will be the last one (probably). It'll hopefully sum up all the stories. The game was kinda pointless, I just needed it to tie in with the rest of the story. =)**

_7-Paper, Scissors, Rock-? P.O.V._

I stood on the edge of the cliff, smiling at the events unfolding below me. A small boy running after his brother, a man I recognized as an LEP Major. The younger boy looked happy, as though Christmas had come early. I smiled, remembering my own brother.

There was a family of five having a picnic-a pale boy of about fifteen, a smaller boy of four, and their parents:a man who looked a lot like his eldest son, and a mother, blonde and beautiful. Another man was with them-an uncle perhaps?-who seemed to be mourning someone. He held a photo in his large hand.

There was an old man, the LEP Commander. He, too, seemed upset, and was watching the sea. Perhaps he, like me, was remembering Holly Short-his officer, my sister.

It reminded me of a game;paper, scissors, rock. Three choices, each choice costing you the game. I smiled, making my choice.

"Excuse me? Are you Julius Root?"

"_Alice?"_

"Hello, Dad."


End file.
